disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Hannah Montana Episodes
The following is a list of episodes of the Disney Channel Original Series Hannah Montana, which debuted on the Disney Channel on March 24, 2006. Created by Michael Poryes, Richard Correll and Barry O'Brien Tthe program follows the life of a teenage girl who lives a double life as an average teenage school girl named Miley Stewart (played by Miley Cyrus) by day and a famous pop singer named Hannah Montana by night, concealing her real identity from everyone else, except for her family and a few close friends. The fourth season premiered on July 11, 2010 and ended on January 16, 2011 with a one-hour series finale. During the series' run, 98 original episodes of the series aired. Series overview Season 1 # Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret? (March 24, 2006) # Miley Get Your Gum # She's a Supersneak # I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't # It's My Party and I'll Lie if I Want To # Grandma Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Play Favorites # It's a Mannequin's World # Mascot Love # Ooo, Ooo, Itchy Woman # "O Say, Can You Remember the Words? # Oops! I Meddled Again! # On the Road Again? # You're So Vain, You Probably Think This Zit is About You # New Kid in School # More Than a Zombie to Me # Good Golly, Miss Dolly # Torn Between Two Hannahs # People Who Use People # Money for Nothing, Guilt for Free # Debt It Be # My Boyfriend's Jackson and There's Gonna Be Trouble # We Are Family---Now Get Me Some Water! # Schooly Bully # The Idol Side of Me # Smells Like Teen Sellou # Bad Moose Rising Season 2 # Me and Rico Down by the Schoolyard # Cuffs Will Keep Us Together # You Are So Sue-able to Me # Get Down, Study-udy-udy # I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak # You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party # My Best Friend's Boyfriend # Take This Job and Love It # Achy Jakey Heart (Part 1) # Achy Jakey Heart (Part 2) # Sleepwalk This Way # When You Wish You Were the Star # I Want You to Want Me... to Go to Florida # Everybody Was Best-Friend Fighting # Song Sung Bad # Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas # Don't Stop 'Til You Get the Phone # That's What Friends Are For? # Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On # I Will Always Loathe You # Bye Bye Ball # (We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl # The Way We Almost Weren't # You Didn't Say It Was Your Birthday # Hannah in the Streets with Diamonds # Yet Another Side of Me # The Test of My Love # Joannie B. Goode # We're All on This Date Together # No Sugar, Sugar Season 3 # He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother # Ready, Set, Don't Drive # Don't Go Breaking My Tooth # You Never Give Me My Money # Killing Me Softly with His Height # Would I Lie to You, Lilly? # You Gotta Lose That Job # Welcome to the Bungle # Papa's Got a Brand New Friend # Cheat It # Knock Knock Knockin' on Jackson's Head # You Give Lunch a Bad Name # What I Don't Like About You # Promma Mia # Once, Twice, Three Times Afraidy # Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart # Miley Hurt the Feelings of the Radio Star # He Could Be the One # Super(stitious) Girl # I Honestly Love You (No, Not You) # For (Give) a Little Bit # B-B-B-Bad to the Chrome # Uptight (Oliver's Alright) # Judge Me Tender # Can't Get Home to You Girl # Come Fail Away # Got to Get Her Out of My House # The Wheel Near My Bed (Keeps on Turnin') # Miley Says Goodbye? Part 1 # Miley Says Goodbye? Part 2 Season 4 # Sweet Home Hannah Montana # Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office # California Screamin # De-Do-Do-Do, Da-Don't-Don't, Don't, Tell My Secret # It's the End of the Jake as We Know It # Been Here All Along # Love That Let's Go # Hannah's Gonna Get This # I'll Always Remember You # Can You See the Real Me? # Kiss It All Goodbye # I Am Mamaw, Hear Me Roar! # Wherever I Go Films Category:Hannah Montana H Category:Episode Guide